User blog:Snigel/Vaas's Pirates vs Brazilian Militia (Call of Duty)
VS Snigel here, and with me is a new battle! Vaas's Pirates, '''the highly armed and armored pirates led by the Pirate Lord himself, Vaas Montenegro! ''VS'' '''The Brazilian Militia, '''who control Rio de Janeiro's slums with an iron fist! The Militia want to expand their business to Rook Island, but the Pirates have other plans. Which criminal group is deadliest!? Vaas's Pirates The pirates, led by the insane Vaas, have been in Rook Islands for some time. Pillaging, raping and stealing, the pirate do this everyday.Vaas's men traffick people and drugs in the Pacific Ocean, making lots of profit. The pirates have bought lots of equipment for themselves, including machine guns, armored patrol boats and helicopters. Brazilian Militia The Militia most likely compromise all of the gangster population of Rio de Janeiro. They aren't actually a real militia, but a large criminal gang. They propably are in the gun trafficking business. The sport a rather colorful mix of civillian clothes and military hardware. Pirate Weapons Sidearm: M1911 *RoF: 600 RPM *Clip size: 7 Submachine Gun: Agram 2000 *RoF: 800 RPM *Clip size: 24 Assault Rifle: AK-47 *RoF: 705 RPM *Clip size: 30 Shotgun: MP-133 *Rof: Pump Action *Clip size: 7 Machine Gun: PKM *RoF: 750 RPM *Magazine size: 100 Explosive 1: RPG-7 *RoF: Single Shot *1 Rocket Explosive 2: GM-94 *RoF: Pump Action *Magazine size: 4 Melee: Machete Militia Weapons Sidearm: Desert Eagle *RoF: 300 RPM *Clip size: 7 Submachine Gun: MP5K *RoF: 800 RPM *Clip size: 30 Assault Rifle: AK-47 *RoF: 705 RPM *Clip size: 30 Shotgun: Model 1887 *RoF: Lever Action *Clip size: 5 Machine Gun: RPD *RoF: 705 RPM *Magazine size: 100 Explosive 1: RPG-7 *RoF: Single Shot *1 Rocket Explosive 2: Thumper *RoF: Single Shot *1 Grenade X-Factors Experience: The pirates have been in war with the Rakyat for some time, with the pirates been in the winning side. The militia may have had confrontations with the police. '''Pirates: 70. Militia: 40. Teamwork: The pirates seem to be working fine together. Same goes for the militia. I'm calling even. Pirates: 50. Militia: 50. Equipment: The pirates have bullet-proof vests, gunboats, helicopters and armed jeeps. The militia soldiers have bullet-proof vests and technicals. Pirates: 80. Militia: 55 The Battle The pirates are back. They have regrouped under a different leader. After months of war, they have prevailed over the Rakyat forces. Outpost after outpost, the pirates kept winning until there was no-one left to oppose them. The island takeover was bloody. Rivers still run red after the war. In Rook Island's bloody history of occupation after another, this one was the most violent and this time they wont be saved by a tourist . The Rook belongs to the pirates now. But now, the pirates are against a different enemy. The Brazilian Militia have completely taken over Brazil. Drugs, guns, and murder are are filling the streets. The police cannot stop the militia, thanks to corruption and blackmail. They rule the country, and now is time for expansion. In the South Pacific Ocean, there's an island... It's three in the afternoon, and the militia have landed on the false paradise island. Stepping out of their inflatable boat, the 10 men have been sent to scout ahead while the others are staying in a container ship they bought from some Somali pirates. "'Mudarse!", ''The militia captain shouts to his men. After walking along a dirt road, they see a pirate outpost. The pirates call this outpost "Camp Murder", the militia didn't know this, of course. "It hurts like a mother when i piss. Should have used a rubba!", complains the pirate called Carlos. "I told Natascha wasn't clean", the one named Felipe replies. "But you didn't listen, you never do, ''hermano." The other pirates laughed at Carlos's misfortune. There were five men stationed at Camp Murder. The militia came closer, hidden. "Tenemos que matar a esos hombres", the captain whispered to his men. One man, armed with an AK, aimed behind a tree. As he positioned himself, he stepped on a twig. Crack. Fight! '' "Hey, did you guys hear some-", his sentence was cut short by a bullet to the brain. '''Pirates 123456789. "What the f*ck!?", Felipe yelled at the death of his comrade. "Ataque!", The captain yelled. The pirates quickly went behind cover or started shooting at the trees. One militia member laughed at the pirates effort, but stopped when he was shot twice in the chest. Militia 123456789. "Abram fogo!", and both sides started shooting, with both sides losing a man. Pirates 12345678, Militia 12345678. "You lost, a**sholes?!", a pirate yelled. "Take this!", he shouted at the attackers and threw something at them. "Granada!", but it was already too late for him. '''''BOOM! Militia 1234567. '"''Ela esta morto!", a militia member informed his comrades. The same man took an RPG-7 and aimed. "Sh*t, watch out!", and the militia man fired. The rocket flew through the air and hit a small hut, destroying the entire structure and the pirate inside. '''Pirates 1234567. "'''You like explosions, huh?", Carlos opened a green box and took out an GM-94. "I got you now!", and Carlos fired his weapon. The grenade quickly hit it's target, an enemy militia with a MP5K. '''Militia 123456. "Eu estou me movendo!", the militia member with a Model 1887 said and moved towards the pirates. Closing on a pirate who didn't notice the man, he fired point-blank at the pirates chest, ending his life. Pirates 123456. "Were dropping like flies here! Sound the alarm!" Felipe yelled at Carlos. He ran towards the alarm and hit the big yellow button and a loud beeping sound came from the alarm. "We will be there in a few minutes, hang on", said the voice on Carlos's radio. The militia member armed with a Model 1887 used up all of his bullets, with barely none of them hitting anyone, and he dropped his shotgun and took out his Desert Eagle. He began firing at Felipe, hitting him once in his left arm. "Oww! Motherf*cker!", he shouted in pain and anger. Felipe jumped behind a large crate and threw away his AK, as it was hit by a stray bullet, damaging it. He reached out for his holster and took out his M1911 Kimber Warrior. He then blind-fired at the woods and scored a lucky hit on a militia man. Militia: 12345. "Bastardo!", ''the militia captain yelled at the pirates. He picked up a discarded M-79 and fired at the enemy. Carlos saw this, and managed to duck behind cover just in time. The man with the Desert Eagle was shot by a friendly bullet when he stoop up to aim his gun. '''Militia: 1234. '''Then, both sides heard the sound of a helicopter. "The cavalry is here, b*tches!", a pirate yelled from the helicopter. ''"Un helicoptero? Eso solia ayudarle!", a milita soldier yelled and took out his RPG, the same one that was used earlier. As the helicopter touched the ground, four men jumped in to the battlefield. Two armed with an AK, one with an MP-133 and one, armed with a PK Machine Gun, a mountain of muscle, clad in heavy bullet-proof gear, camouflage pants and wearing a welding mask, the man was know as Tito, who was a friend of Felipe and Carlos. "Is there still people to fight?", the giant of a man asked. "We saved some just for you, hermano.", Carlos replied. Just as he finished his sentence, the helicopter exploded, having been hit with an RPG. Pirates 12345. "Enemigo neutralizado", the man armed with the rocket launcher said calmly. "Mantango espido!", the captain yelled as he was firing his AK. A bullet fired from his gun hit one of the pirate newcomers right between the eyes. Pirates 1234. '"Oh you wanna play rough?", the pirate armed with the russian-made shotgun said and ran towards the enemy. He fired twice at the militia members, hitting one in the chest. '''Militia 123. '"Gotcha, fu-", the man was hit numerous times by a RPD. '''Pirates 1234. Tito started firing his PKM at the enemies. The militia man with the RPD fired at Tito. "Nice gun, but mine's bigger!", he yelled mockingly at the man, while Carlos, Felipe and the other pirate opened fire on the militia soldiers. Tito's PKM hit the militia man with the RPD in the throat. Militia 12. "'Es solos nos dejo!", the captain yelled to his last remaining soldier. Both started shooting at the pirates, but the captain noticed he had run out of ammo, so he switched to his Desert Eagle. One bullet pierced the lung of one of the pirates with the AK. '''Pirates 123. '"Oh, sh*t!", Carlos yelled. "We need to finish these guys off!", Felipe shouted to his comrades. "I'm on it", Tito said in a cool, menacing way. The militia started shooting at the big man, but he didn't even flinch. "That tickles!", Tito laughed, and he fired his PKM and hit the militia captains final subortinate. '''Militia 1. "Toma esto!", as he shot his Desert Eagle at the enemy. A shot from Felipe's AK to the captains arm stopped him from holding his large handgun. As the captain fell to the ground, the three pirates surronded him, Carlos and Felipe grabbed the man's arms and made him stand up while they held him in place. Tito placed his weapon on the ground and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy this", Tito said and Carlos and Felipe laughed. WINNERS: Vaas's Pirate's! Many voters noted that the pirates had the experience advantage and mostly superior weapons, except for the SMG. Category:Blog posts